Sweet T
"I'm just as straight as my hairline!" - Sweet T himself Not much is known about the past of Sweet T, since there were no records found of him anywhere. There are many conflicting stories about him, two suggesting him as Mexican, another as African. Backstory #1 Sweet T was born in an unknown jungle in Africa and has two brothers, one later known as John Cena, the other Ice Tea and a sister now known as Logan Paul. After his home got destroyed and his family got raped by an African rebel group called the Lord's Resistance Army led by African war criminal Joseph Kony, he moved to India in search of a new life. He met a pretty lady named She-Ghandi and they became in love. Just 2 days after that they had 345678956788765456789987789 children. Not long after that though, sadly(ish), Joseph Kony came back and terrorized the city of New Delhi which is where he lived. He came out alive but his 2 children and wife died. Sweet T is now a vigilante that watches over Africa and India in search of Joseph Kony. He loves baking and rocking out with his best friends Jake and Pepper Jackie. He enjoys being gay and horny and making bad jokes, and downloading useless apps He is also in love with pretty much everyone. Before Joining I-Ready, he secretly split into two people, so that while he is bus torturing kids, the other version of him, Sal T., can do what Sweet T. always wanted to. Sal T. then had many great adventures, including killing Ice T multiple times (once for every phone call Ice T doesn’t return). He has been to prison 17 times in countries including the U.S, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, and Germany, on charges of murder, teaching bears to drive, drug abuse, tax fraud, scams, robbery, and more. He eats mad poosy, not to mention his affinity for possie. He loves to go to strip clubs. He is a drug dealer with mad drugs like Weed, Magic Mushrooms, and Cocaine. He has 1 degree in Bowling Industry Management and Technology. After a short period of study in the Bronx, he decided to leave due to lack of interest in narcotic investigation. Following his departure from the university, he decided to get a vasectomy, because he decided he didn't want t have any more descendants. Sadly, this meant he also couldn't get any more funds from his constant contributions to the local sperm bank. Sweet T escaped the iReady world after killing it's developers to continue fighting his war on straight children. He cloned himself so many times that he lives in every block in the world (probably why he has so many aliases). Sweet T is the leader of Isis and is planning on killing assassinating Donald trump and hijacking the USA. Ed eat: Sweet T will run for president in 2028 with the promise on renaming the USA the "Communist States of America" Backstory #2 Sweet T was born in the Mexican city of Spahhettilongwordaraia. When he was 12 years old, his dumbass brother Azul planted a bomb in his fathers Galaxy Note 7. His house was blown up and so no records of him were preserved. He tried to build new house, once he made one entirely out of cannabis. He then got curious and smoked his home, and got arrested for "self-delitus". He stayed in jail for several years until he met a Mexican man named Joaquin, whom he killed. Sweet T. used the body of Joaquin as a costume, but some parts had to be made smaller to fit Sweet T's body. He escaped prison and earned the name "你没有肉" Backstory # 3 Sweet T is from another dimension, Riot Games. Jaheje was a Shuriman boy whose only job was to ring a bell when his caravan was attacked. After being killed by a void demon, he was sent to Hell for raping himself as a child. Since Hell was too full from the new Gen Z prisoners, the devil decided to create a new experimental Hell for the mentally insane with horrible animations and voice acting, now known as I-Ready. Following this, Jaheje changed his name to Sweet T and proceeded jack off to everything, thinking it was all a dream. Here is Sweet T's full story in Riot Games. To witness Sweet T's last moments in the Riot Games dimension, see this video. Backstory #4 Sweet T was quite the child to say the least... ever since he was young, people knew he was different. They knew he was not one of them, but Sweet T. still tried his best to fit in... Ever since he crossed the border with his "friends" Carrie and 21 savage, Sweet T had been dealing drugs, and these weren't just any drugs. These were made by a man who was well known in the drug industry. He was known worldwide to druggies everywhere under the alias "Kanye West". When Sweet T first crossed the border, he moved to New Jersey with his 4 truckfulls of drugs (which was worth over 1 billion dollars). Alas, his good fortune did not last long; three years later he got a tip that the CIA were going to do a search on his house. In attempt to get rid of as many drugs as possible, he pressed them into small tablets and wrapped them with a plastic cover that read "Smarties". Over the course of two years, he created "Ce De Candy", a company that was going to eventually make him famous. Sweet T is now the leader of an army of strippers who constantly carry him around on a throne while throwing money at him. He makes sure that kids all around the globe get "Smarties" to crush up and snort at the school cafeteria table so they can be just like their parents. Sweet T is a hero. How to banish Sweet T from the I-Ready textbooks Sweet T is a malevolent presence that tries to kill people with massive diarrhea, therefore giving anyone in their right mind a exceedingly good reason to banish him to the Void. Burning him is the most efficient and safe way, as his power and influence is transmitted to those who eat his portraits in the Instruction books for I-Ready. Needed materials: * Sweet T portraits (try some of these (: ) * A lighter or other portable source of fire * A moderately flammable and flat object like paper or a leaf First, go to an area in which lighting things on fire pose little risk, such as a fireplace. Place your Sweet T's on your flammable surface (I prefer a leaf, they are ubiquitous in most places that are required to use I-Ready), and hold that surface. Light the surface directly under the T's on fire, and set it down until you can see the T's starting to blacken. Then set them down onto a non-flammable surface, and wait for them to burn out. Relight them on a separate part of your surface if needed. Contact the wiki user UnRanged if you have questions. Voice Actor I-ready searched for 3 months looking for a voice actor for Sweet T. They Chose lil pump because of his hit single "Gucci Gang". They also hired Shigeru Miyamoto as his Japanese voice actor who is also Nintendo's video game developer. Appearance He has tan skin with black hair and a yellow shirt with a huge green penis and black panties. However, in level F lessons he is shown as the green penis itself. Catchphrases * Suh - yeet! * I'm just as straight as my hair * Kill all jews * yeet * I will find Joseph Kony and feed him to my gerbil * I'm Gay! * I'm Horny! * I'm Drunk * Kill all gays (wait... does that mean I have to die too?) * Kiiiiill Meeeeeee! * I killed Ice T. again, I am proud * Who wants to watch hentai * Mm mm, that's a good McChicken! * 7 spider eyes for every day of the week. * Keanu Reeves is cool * JOE MAMA * Don't you love Mike? everyone loves Mike. MIKE OCK! * Nuck Figgers * អ្នកនឹងត្រូវចំណាយលើបទឧក្រិដ្ឋរបស់អ្នកនៅទីបំផុត * I am in posession of the big gay Love Interestsssssssss (pluralsssssssss) * Shinji Ikari (nice refrence) * Ur Mom’s pen15 * Loli >12 * Sour Tea * Pepper Jackie (See image to the right) * His Mom * Sal T, his clone * Ice Tea (who he killed multiple times) * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Top Cat * JOE MAMA *Micheal Ocktavius (aka Mike the Octopus, if u know what I mean) *Axel Likes *Being gay *Being an idiot *Fortnite *The Yakuza *The letter T *Crime lord business *Thulium *Causing chaos *Mike *Richard (if u know what i mean) *Coke *Jeffrey Epstein *Pepper Jackie *Supplying Pepper Jackie with "flavorful herbs" *Ainsley Harriott *F-ing people *Crappy nu-metal *yeet *Vanilla Ice *Communism *Sugar drinks *Super Size Me 2 *LBGTQ communities *Shrek *Fellow Brogres *The other T's (see picture) (Sweet T's father).'']] *Creating gangs *Mafia city ads *Brugatta cheese *Shreksaphone *Big d's *PlayStation 4 *Male Prostitution *PC gaming *Killing people *Hell *Eating his grandfather’s tires Dislikes *Being gay *The Bourgeoisie *Rise Over Run *His parents *Jews *Joseph Kony *Nazi Germany *iDubbbz *His parents *Furry communities *The fact that he doesn't have an N word pass *Ali-A *Brexit *Jimmy Neutron *Playstation 1 *Playstation 2 *Playstation 3 *Playstation 4 *Playstation 5 *Xbox 360 *Xbox one Category:Characters Category:Registered sex offenders